The subject invention relates to self-erecting containers and more particularly to self-erecting containers that are used as soap scoops or measuring cups. A well known practice of manufacturers of powdered laundry detergents is to include within the boxes of detergent self-erecting soap scoops which have indicia on them so that the scoops may be used as measuring cups. The scoops are included with the detergent as a convenience to the consumer so that the manufacturer's recommended amount of laundry detergent for a particular wash load may be easily and conveniently measured. The scoops take the form of tubular containers each having four upstanding panels including two opposed side walls and a front and back panel. The first panel is generally longer than the back panel and has a rounded top edge to facilitate the scooping of the detergent. The bottom portion or base of the container is generally rectangular in configuration and is formed from a plurality of closure flaps which are hingedly connected to the upstanding panels. More particularly, the base is generally formed from a pair of major closure flaps each of which is hingedly connected to a side panel, and a pair of minor closure flaps which are hingedly connected to the front and back panels. In addition the base includes a pair of pull down flaps each of which is hingedly connected to a minor closure flap, and adhered to a major closure flap so as to connect a major and minor closure flap. One of the major closure flaps conforms in configuration to that of the desired base, i.e., it extends from the side wall to which it is connected to the opposing side wall. This closure flap typically includes a pair of lock tabs which, when the scoop is erected, are aligned with and are received by a pair of slots in the opposed side wall. The other major closure flap typically has half the plan area of the scoop base.
It will be appreciated that it would be impractical for the soap scoop to be packed in detergent boxes in a fully erected state. Accordingly, the scoops are packaged in a flattened condition with the bottom closure flaps being folded up within the scoop and the lock tabs unsecured. In order to erect the scoop, the scoop is squared thus causing the pull down flaps to flatten. As the pull down flaps flatten they simultaneously cause the major and minor closure flaps to which they are connected to also flatten. The major closure flap having the lock tabs fully overlaps the other closure flaps. The base is then secured by inserting the locking tabs into the slots in the opposing side panel.
Unfortunately, it has been found in practice that if the pull down flaps are not accurately glued to the major closure flaps the locking tabs will not be precisely aligned with the receiving slots in the opposed side wall when the scoop is erected. Accordingly, in order to lock the tabs the scoop must be distorted somewhat. This distortion results in spaces between closure flaps and attendant therewith, undersirable leakage of detergent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a soap scoop having a new and improved base portion wherein when the scoop is erected the locking tabs will automatically be precisely aligned with their opposing receiving slots despite inaccuracies in gluing of the pull down flaps.